


Appreciation

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa's willing to let Duo do whatever he wants, for now.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 12th Kinktober prompt: rimming/analingus (2x3).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**Appreciation** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa groans into the pillow as Duo kisses his way slowly down Trowa’s spine, stopping once he reaches his ass. “You’ve got to stop with the teasing,” he mutters.

Even though Trowa can’t see his face, he can hear Duo’s smirk when he replies. “That sounds like a challenge,” he says.

For half a second, Trowa debates rolling over and pushing Duo down onto the bed and taking control, but then Duo palms Trowa’s ass cheeks and spreads them wide apart. His breath fans across Trowa’s hole, and his breath catches in his throat. Maybe he’ll just let Duo do whatever he wants, for now.

What Duo wants is apparently to lick at Trowa’s asshole teasingly. Trowa shivers as Duo’s tongue plays with his entrance, probing lightly, and then licks long, slow strokes over his perineum. Trowa moans, can’t stop himself, and he flexes the muscles in his back just to relieve some tension.

“Fuck,” he says, when Duo finally starts pushing just the tip of his tongue inside Trowa’s tight hole. He plays with the ring of muscle there, loosening it up, before he starts working his tongue deeper inside of Trowa.

“Oh, _fuc_ _k_ , don’t stop,” Trowa moans, not even caring what he sounds like. He has to turn his head sideways so that he doesn’t suffocate himself with the pillow. Although, this would definitely be a good way to go, he thinks fuzzily.

Duo hums against his skin, and Trowa whines. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he says, unable to come up with anything different when Duo’s tongue is doing _tha_ _t_.

Besides, he knows that the noises he’s making are only encouraging Duo to fuck him with his tongue even faster. One of Duo’s hands reaches forward and grabs Trowa’s cock, and starts stroking him firmly, but most of his attention is clearly on swirling his tongue inside of Trowa, causing him to writhe. This is the best thing they’ve ever tried.

“Keep going,” he mutters. “Almost there.” And he really is almost coming already. His toes are curling, his balls are heavy, and Trowa would be humping the mattress, would be pushing back against Duo’s tongue, if Duo wasn’t holding tightly onto one of Trowa’s hips, keeping him in place.

Duo’s thumb swipes over the head of Trowa’s cock, and then he twists his wrist, stroking along the underside, jerking him off faster, and Trowa’s panting so much now that he sounds like a damn porno.

“Yes,” he moans, feeling his orgasm getting closer. “Fuck yes, right there, just-”

Duo’s tongue stabs into Trowa again, and his hand pulls on Trowa’s cock, and Trowa cries out as he comes hard, squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering.

Sometime later, when he can remember his own name, Trowa opens his eyes. Duo smirks back at him. Trowa kind of wants to kiss him right now, but not until he uses some mouthwash first. “That was great,” he says, and wow, his voice sounds blissed-out right now.

Duo’s smirk turns into a lopsided grin. It’s cute and hot all at once. “Of course it was,” he says smugly, like he wasn’t at all concerned, but Trowa knows better. He reaches out a hand and drags Duo a little closer, and then rests his head on Duo’s shoulder.

“I’ll suck you off in a minute,” he says, because his fingers and toes are still tingly, and he wants to enjoy this feeling for as long as possible.

Duo’s fingers card through his hair. “Well, you won’t hear me complaining,” he says.

No, somehow Trowa didn’t think that he would.


End file.
